First Star I See Tonight
by 6Poppy
Summary: What is your favorite character/why? I'd really like to know -This may end up romantic :
1. Star Bright

**Disclaimer: I do NOT owl Yu Yu Hakusho, or Stardust where this idea was inspired. Great movie and show ;) I do own the plot and the OCs. Review Kiddies :D**

* * *

Across the night sky, a blinding light screamed down through the atmosphere. The stars that shone brightly were slightly dull in the midst of the falling beauty that every human stopped to watch for brief seconds. Children pressed their faces up against the car windows to watch the fire ball descend with wide eyes as their parents told them a story.

Yusuke Urameshi pointedly looked away from Keiko at the object.

"Yusuke! You don't even listen! You-" "Hey, shut up Keiko," he spoke calmly, distractedly and turned her around to see the shooting star.

"Hey," Kuwabara thought, as he too watched it fall. He was on his way home and his brows furrowed when he noticed how close this once in a lifetime notice was to occur. He put his hands in his pockets and followed.

"Shuichi, dear, try not to stay up too late," Shiori smiled at her son before retiring up the stairs to her bedroom. "Yes, mother," the red-headed boy returned, setting his cup on the kitchen table away from his homework and gazing intently outside the window.

Down in a deserted park, a figure's breathing slowed as sleep took over. The dark haired boy twitched and opened an eye to find the source of the disturbing light. "Hn," he spent no time watching the star.

It wasn't going to be his business, yet.

He settled down again amongst the branches.

The star continued its way, fast. If it wasn't too bright to look at, many would have stared. The neon purple, blue, pink and yellowed white light shone brilliantly perfect, the beauty a star can only be imagined of having. The air around it was hot, and whipping around like a violent hurricane. After all, freefalling wasn't a slow sport.

Away from the city, curious organisms, and sensitive feet, the asteroid clashed into the earth. A great crater was formed and a tremor shook the ground for miles.

The dark haired boy in the tree, with wide red eyes, fell inconveniently off his perch.

"Hmm," he wondered momentarily, still in the crouched position of his landing. He stood up straight, his black cloak blowing behind him in the sudden, peaceful wind, and looked off into the direction of the source of the quake. A bright and elegant light illuminated the sky for five whole seconds. The deep red eyes reflected the beam with curiosity.

An orange haired teenager started a slow run down an ally towards the wreckage.

A small woman turned her head wearily, taking in her whereabouts in the molten depression of graphite rock.

* * *

**I realize after I posted this I did something stupid. I used the name "Kurama" when Shiori was talking to Shuichi/Kurama. Haha, my bad -.- Thank you for the review Radioactive- Pingu :)**


	2. What Is This?

"Woah", Kuwabara muttered. He'd finally passed all the large buildings and entered into the country. "Oh, man, I feel like I shouldn't be here," he complained to himself, hands stuffed gruffly in his pockets.

"Probably suffocate from radiation poisoning," his small eyes widened. His hands flew to his throat and his face twisted into a hilarious expression. He quickly recovered and hung his head in his insecurity.

He was looking around the barren and eerily quiet land. He stared at the gaping whole stretching out wide in front of him.

"Gosh! That's a really big who-OOOOLE!" he screamed. His feet had somehow missed the ground and he found him self tumbling disgracefully down in a grimy rock slide.

"Ooff!" he landed on the side of his face. "Hmmm, owy," he rubbed the sore, raw skin on his cheek. His eyes scrunched up and searched critically around the mess he'd discovered.

He noticed that the crater was kind of like a double crater. He was so focused on the large depression that he hadn't noticed the sunken rim of the natural bowl. Make that a triple, as he zeroed in on the molten center piece. He stood tall, literally, and ran a hand through his short, ginger hair. He heard a moan. He turned to the figure lying slightly off center upon the smoothed rock. He ran over to the stranger. About fifteen feet away from whom ever it was, his feet skid to an immediate stop and his flushed face was covered up by his large, man hands.

He had happened upon a young girl, a very beautiful girl. His face heated and his eyes popped out of his head. She was naked, he had seen her, and he should NOT have seen her so exposed! Kuwabara's mind was spinning nauseatingly. He'd been on missions with Yusuke and knew how important death and decisions were but he was never prepared for a moment like this. What was he going to do? He couldn't leave her, he shook his head, but he certainly can't look at her.

"E-excuse me?" a soft voice whispered. He jumped and clamped his hands tighter over his mouth.

"Um," he tried very unsuccessfully to communicate with her.

"Can you help me get up?" the girl inquired, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Of course," he sighed. '_Oh, God!' _he screamed in his head. He firmly pressed his right palm over his eyes and with the other hand, turned around and reached out for her. _'I hope I don't touch somethin'_ he moaned.

His fingers brushed a cool, smooth, rounded surface. He opened his eyes and stared at the large, unworldly orbs that stared at him. His hand lay gently on her bare shoulder. He was lost for words and watched her black, mostly straight hair being lifted by the soft wind. The blonde streaks, appearing more white than blonde in the present environment, revealed themselves and matched well with their owner's appearance. Appearance…

"Ahh!" he screamed again. This time he hit himself over the eyes so hard he fell backwards and onto his rump. The quiet girl frowned and leaned over toward him.

"Are you alright? You're clumsy," she marveled at the new man. He shrunk away from her outstretched hand.

"I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" he hollered. She jumped at his volume and sat up. "I CAN'T HELP YOU THAT WAY!" he kept on.

"Hmm, Yukina, yes?" His mouth fell open.

His eyes bore into the darkness behind his closed hand. "H- HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!?" he pointed a shaking, accusing finger aimlessly. She took his hand, "If you stop yelling at me, I will tell you," she pressed his pointed finger to her forehead for unneeded emphasis. She looked down at her body.

'_So strange' _she thought. She ran her hands over her thighs. The skin was irresistible smooth and she had to do it again. The breeze picked up some and chilled her considerably. She hugged herself and looked up at the starry sky. She smiled sadly up at the twinkling lights.

Kuwabara had been having a heated argument with his conscience. _'This is bad. Some stranger shows up naked, probably trying some nasty seducing trick and she knows Yukina. Does she know about the rest of us? This is weird, I mean, why did she come out here? Demons usually pick populated areas for coverage and other dirty stuff… I need to help her. She doesn't seem evil or naughty… jeez this is hard…' _ He dared himself to peek through his fingers. No matter what, he would not pay attention to anything but her face. Just her. ONLY her. Yukina was the only woman for him and he was going to take that slow. His fingers sluggishly peeled apart, the sweat glue had made them a little sticky.

He noticed she was looking up. "Okay, what in the world are you doing here?" he demanded in his best spirit detective voice. She sighed and closed her eyes a moment. She looked back at him.

"I fell," she whispered, quieter than before.

"You fell?" he was confused. He looked around and then turned up at the sky; an amazed expression dawned on his face. He pointed up. "From up there?" he asked incredulously.

She bit her lip with some excitement, "Mhmm," she nodded weakly. Under the half moon, her skin looked especially pale blue.

He realized the temperature had dropped a little in their time there.

"Um… I have no idea how that works," he admitted with a dumb grin, "but I'll help ya! I am Kazuma Kuwabara! I am a man of honor and here to help you!" he did a ridiculous number including a roundhouse kick, spinning in a circle, and pointing at her with a wink… before backing up yet again, blushing and averting his eyes to a far off building.

"I… appreciate," she had to think of the right word then struggled to get it out with her tiny voice, "your help very much, Kazuma. Now can you help me up?"

He thought for a moment, a fairly long moment of course, and then held his arms out.

"Just grab my hands and I'll pull you up." She looked at her so called hands. She bended her fingers slowly, getting used to it. Her grip was not very strong, but his was, so the task was successful.

The next problem came from her shaking lower limbs. Her legs wobbled, feet stumbling unsurely, she fell into Kuwabara. He caught her and looked at her face in wonder. How in the world could she not walk? Then again, she did fall, maybe that had hurt her. He hadn't thought about that before. He grimaced and placed her back on the ground. She looked expectantly at him.

"I seem to have a balance problem," she smiled like a silly child.

"You just have to find your strength," he assured her, like a gentleman.

"I have to find my voice to," she mused, looking around as if to find a little voice box that would allow some volume to her sound. "Yeah, I can hardly hear you," he would have chuckled if he hadn't been worried for the poor woman.

She really was in bad shape despite her bruise less, flawless skin. He looked down at his scratched hands, brows furrowed. His hands were grimy from his slip… she claimed to have fallen but had not even a little smudge of dirt on her.

He soon tossed that thought aside and removed his blue school blazer. He held it over to her; the rest of her body was shielded by the fabric so he could actually look at her then. Her face was only a little rounded, had high cheekbones, and was very pretty. He bet if he were to poke her cheek, the skin would be soft and she would giggle like a little kindergartener. Her eyes were brilliant, and not human. The pupils were a light purple and the small rings around them were cobalt blue. They shone supernaturally under the sky's nightlight.

This was another reason he thought she had to be a demon, but a good one that the others wouldn't mind helping. Even if they did turn her away, he'd at least be sure she got a nice hotel or something to stay in so she'd be safe and mostly taken care of.

"You're naked," he stated uncomfortably, she looked down to take in what he meant.

She looked hard at the oversized blue shirt he was holding out to her. She peered up over it to study his boots, pants, and white tank top. She looked down at herself again, to study some more. The wind blew her hair around her face and her skin prickled with itty bitty bumps to tell her she was cold. She gratefully accepted the offer and held it to her body.

"You have to put it over your head."

She held her arms up in the shirt as he instructed, hiding her woman parts like he'd requested with his funny face. "Normally you would unbutton the buttons on a shirt like this," he explained, he truly didn't think she knew how to actually dress, "but I'm a big guy and you're such a small girl. We'll have to see if Keiko or Genkai has something for you," he smiled at the now basically clothed female who smiled gratefully back at him. He helped her up.

"Come on," he enthused and steered her in the direction of the city. She slumped into his side, holding her arms tightly around his waist. "Hey," he laughed, "you have some strength now!" he looked down at his very short new friend.

She tried a smile, but her eyes were wide with fright and concentration. Her legs shook horribly under her, her feet pointing in different directions; she wouldn't take a single step. He hooked an arm around her small waist and held one of her arms around him. Slowly, and with much difficulty, they more so limped toward the bright lights and tall, fat structures.


	3. First Aid

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the Star Dust based influence. So far I only own the mysterious girl and the plot. **

* * *

"Oh!" she girl exclaimed, the loudest noise she'd been able to manage for the past fifteen minutes. Kuwabara grunted and caught her before she slipped out from around him.

Jeez, this girl was unbelievably clumsy. _'No one should be this gravity blessed' _he complained but helped her all the same. They'd made it into the city just a couple minutes before.

He'd kept to the darker areas. A woman this beautiful, and only in a shirt, got many looks of many kinds. There was the classic- "What in the heck is this?", the- "She's with him?", and last, but definitely and unfortunately not last in their minds… it's too vulgar to say. We'll just leave it to the imagination, considering Kuwabara had already started threatening to kill every man who as much as stared at her a second too long or smirked.

The two were incredibly odd and should have aroused deep suspicion among the people of the city. Even a child would have realized that the woman had a serious illness and the man needed help with her.

'_This is going to be a long walk' _Kuwabara thought, looking down at the dark head decorated with a few blonde streaks. The girl struggled with the merciless toll of ignorance her head had come to recognize.

'_I'm… walking!' _she marveled in a daze next to the orange haired teenager.

"Wait," he stopped and abruptly turned to the left. He'd had to pick her up a moment so she wouldn't crumble at the slight increase in speed. He sat her down on a rouge bench. "I don't want to walk down any creepy alleys, but I don't want any more people to see us. I'm almost positive that old lady back there called the police on us."

"Why?" she swung her unfriendly limbs. He stared at her. The blazer went down to three inches above her knees. It barely sat atop her shoulders and she was lucky it didn't dip too far over her chest. What startled him, was that she seemed completely oblivious to it all, to _everything_. Demons were smart; could this one really be stupid?

"Let's go, my Sis'll be pissed if I don't show up soon." The small girl hopped off the bench. Her body twisted in a human helix and her arms flailed around. "Woah," he caught her arms, "be careful." She half- smiled shyly up at him.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he assured at the concerned whisper. He turned his head to the side and rubbed his chin, frustrated. She turned her head in question.

"Can I carry you?"

"Like… pick me up?" she whispered back. He nodded. "Yes? I suppose you can. You're strong enough right?"

"Right," he chuckled. _'I'll help her, I won't let her down alone like this. But that doesn't mean I have to make it ridiculously hard on us.'_

He swung her up into his arms and continued down the quieter streets. While they were passing the park, she looked around. Her eyes drank in everything about the serene, dark, beauty before her. The trees were dark from the lack of light, the grass much the same. The wide open land undisturbed and inviting for a play date regardless of the time. She turned her head all around to make sure she saw it all.

They'd almost walked out onto the street again when Kuwabara senses alerted him. He slowed and turned around. She looked at his face curiously. She hadn't seen this look of concentration and bravery before. She watched his eyebrows pull together and resisted the sudden urge to laugh at them. She didn't even know why she wanted to laugh. She poked his jaw, he did nothing. She decided to continue to poke as long as it didn't bother him, she found it fun.

A shadow dropped to the ground nearby. Kuwabara's muscles tensed and the female in his arms froze at the sight of the intruder.

"What are you doing out of bed at this hour?" an indifferent voice inquired. A short boy with tall black hair, red eyes, and a long black coat emerged into the street light.

"Hiei!" Kuwabara accused. The girls eyes widened and she covered her ears. "You little creep, stalking me home. I knew it was you, only you and other ghosties make my neck feel all tingly and freak me out."

"Hn. Does your mother know you're lost?"

"You know my mom's not around! And of course I'm not lost, after 15 years I know where my house is. At least I have a house."

"It's the other way you buffoon, and years of experience won't matter in that tiny brain of yours."

"That's so mean, Hiei! I'm only changing the route so no real creepers follow me because I've got her! At least you're not that weird and disgusting… ew, gross! What if you are?"

"Please, and- oh?" Hiei stopped what he was going to stay and studied the girl. He decided to bite back his comment and hopped back into one of the many trees.

"Not answering sure leaves a lot of room for guessing," Kuwabara threw one last comment out in the dark. She looked back from where the dark boy had been standing. Kuwabara obviously didn't appreciate the other boy much. And he didn't have a mother? That was sad. She'd give him a, what ever one called those things… a hug.

While Kuwabara muttered to himself, she watched over his shoulder. Four minutes of searching and her eyes still had not found the other boy.

"Alright," she looked back to where they were. "This is where I live with my Sis. You can stay here for the night and then me an Urameshi'll talk things over at school tomorrow!" Kuwabara continued.

When the door opened and a woman appeared in a blue shawl over brown pajamas smoking a cigarette, the greeting they received was simple.

"Baby bro, stay out until 1:15 in the morning again, carrying a strange naked girl in which I really start questioning your whereabouts and sense, and I'll get Yusuke over here for personal company."

Kuwabara hung his head. "Come on, Sis. Cut the crap tonight. Can she borrow some of your clothes?"

"Hmmm," she older girl looked over the latter girl. "I doubt she'll really fit, but she can borrow a shirt and undergarments." _'She isn't from around here.' _

"Thanks!" the boy excitedly entered the house and set the young one on the couch. He ran off up the stairs. His sister shut the door, told the guest to wait a moment, then sauntered up the stairs after him.

She walked into her brother's room. He was sprawled out on his bed, drooling.

"Come on, you can't be asleep that fast. I need to talk to you."

Her subject didn't move. She picked up an old, wooden baseball bat from behind the well equipped teenager's door.

"OW!!" Kuwabara screamed and jumped up, holding his lower back. "JEEZ!! WHATCHA DO THAT FOR!"

"Oh, stop your whining. You sound like a pig." The bat clattered to the wooden floor. The mattress gave way under a second force pressing down on it.

"Where did you find that girl, bro? She's not from around here."

"I know! I found her in this huge crater." The woman lifted an eyebrow. "It's a long story okay? And I'm not crazy!"

"Fine," she lit another cigarette.

"But I found her and she was naked and she needed help. I was freaked out and did not look at her, no sir, that's what bad boys do. And then I gave her my shirt and I walked her over here after Hiei ruined my night. It was all weird. She couldn't even walk… yeah she's not from around here."

"No she's not-"

"You keep saying that! I know!"

"No, she's not from this _world_."

"Wha- huh?" Kuwabara stared at her. "She's a demon." The girl shook her head.

"I don't think she's a demon. We've been fooled before, but I don't think she's got any of that blood in her. She's like a little kid, too innocent to steal the last cookie from the cookie jar."

"Yeah… we need to help her. I wanna help her."

"I'll think about it in the morning. You sleep, I'll go get her some clothes and sheets for the couch." She left the room.

Kuwabara rubbed his back a couple more times and rearranged his pillow. "Stupid Hiei. What a strange girl. Now I'm probably gonna have nightmares…" he drifted off to sleep.

The adult came back down the stairs to find the girl staring wide eyed at her. "What?"

"I heard a scream."

"What?" she moved closer to the couch potato.

"I… heard a scream?" she whispered again up to the tall woman.

"Oh. What's with the whispering?"

"My voice ran away from me."

"It ran away?" she stated.

"Well, I don't think it left me. I just haven't found it yet," the other confirmed with a more satisfied smile.

"Hmmm," the sister studied the strange eyes that studied her. "Well, I'm Shizuru, that dumbass's sister. Like I said, I don't think you'll fit into these but this is what I've got." She had to help the clumsy, naïve girl into the long nightshirt. She set out the sheets and helped the girl walk over to her temporary bed.

"See you in the morning."

"Thank you," she whispered to the empty staircase.

She stared down at the fabric, rubbing it between her fingers. She put her hands down again on her legs and touched the smooth skin. She frowned. She may not be able to walk like a normal person, but she could still crawl to the window. She crawled carefully, slowly over to the curtained glass. She pulled back the gossamer shield and stared longingly up at the sky.

"Soon," she whispered up to the stars. Her eyes danced with happiness and sadness at the same time, reflecting the moonlight watching over her.

For a few hours she sat like this.

In the morning, Shizuru found the girls head slumped against the arm of the couch, fast asleep. She straightened out the borrow nightgown in case her brother came down and pulled the blanket up over the girl.

* * *

**Review for the distressed :)**


End file.
